1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fastener, and more particularly to a fastener which accurately orientates a data storage device to a bracket.
2. Description of Related Art
Typically, a date storage device is directly secured to a bracket using screws. Installation and removal of screws with a tool is unduly complicated and laborious, and reduces the efficiency of assembly in mass production facilities.
To overcome the above shortcomings, a pair of slideways is frequently formed in a bottom portion of opposite side walls of the bracket. A sliding rail is attached to each side of the data storage device. Thus, the data storage device can readily slide into and be secured to the bracket.
Unfortunately, the sliding rails themselves are secured to the data storage device with screws. Thus use of the sliding rails does not simplify the assembly procedure. Furthermore, each slideway of the bracket comprises a pair of supporting flanges stamped inwardly from the side walls of the bracket. The flanges receive the sliding rails thereon, and must be spaced far enough apart to ensure that the data storage device slides comfortably into the bracket. As a result, the data storage device is prone to accidentally move in horizontal directions within the bracket. Because the sliding rails sit on the flanges by means of gravity alone, the data storage device is also prone to accidentally move in vertical directions within the bracket. This is particularly so when the bracket is subjected to vibration during normal operation. This all too frequently results in damage to any of the sliding rails, the bracket and the data storage device.
Examples of the abovementioned mechanisms are disclosed in Taiwan Patent Applications Nos. 85210034, 86208947 and 86212064.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to provide a fastener which accurately orientates a data storage device to a bracket.
In order to achieve the object set out above, a fastener of the present invention for securing a data storage device to a bracket comprises a body and a handle. The body includes a base and a head extending from the base. A protrusion is outwardly formed on the base for being engagingly received in the bracket. A slot is defined in the base of the fastener for facilitating engagement with the bracket. A pair of locating pins extends away from a bottom of the body for engaging with the data storage device. The head defines a latch hole therein. The handle has a connection portion. A pair of guide flanges is inwardly formed from upper and lower edges of the connection portion. The guide flanges cooperate with the connection portion to receive the head of the body therebetween. A resilient latch is formed at the connection portion between the guide flanges to be received in the latch hole. Thus, the handle is connected to the body.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the present invention will become more apparent from the following detailed description when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.